The Dannish Prince and me
by the girl in the mirrior
Summary: denMathis/norLukas  a altered verison of the movie i have gone through altered several seans including the ending. rated m for france and denmark


Well I haven't wrote anything for a while so it might be a bit sloppy. This is a Demark Norway fic to a altered version of the prince and me. It is rated m for the scenes in the movie I wanted changed which includes the ending.

Chapter 1

School day blues

-Manitowoc, Wisconsin 9:10 am-

Lukas was finishing up when his colleges burst in the room.

"SURPRISE! Thanks for helping this summer.

Have a great year at school, Lukas. "

He smiled at his friend's antics already missing them before he was even gone.

-Copenhagen, Denmark 4:10pm-

Mathis smiled as he drove his car recklessly through the croude near a nice restaurant. Dangerously skidding to a stop he gets out while his opponent steps forward.

"Hey, what happened to the Lamborghini?"

"I'm quite bored of the Lamborghini. Ready to lose?" Mathis smirks.

"I've won Grand Prix. What have you won?" Mr. Irvine Boasts.

Mathis shrugs, "Nothing".

Irvine scoffs, "And you're gonna beat me in your mummy's limo?"

"To be correct, Mr. Irvine, I'm going to beat you in my mummy's limo, to which I've made numerous modifications. So you should be afraid, my friend." Mathis friend and butler Gilbet calls out cackling from the car.

"Not half as afraid as you're gonna be when your mummy finds out." They all share a laugh.

- Wisconsin -

Lukas finally pulls into his home and rushes inside, '_Shit I'm gonna be late' _He burst in the front door and darts up the stair just as his mom calls out.

"Hey, how was it?" Tino calls from the computer.

Lukas darts into his room talking as he gets changed in to a formal dress. "Oh, it was great. They had a going-away Danish for me. Trey Carlson came in with this huge bloody gash on his forehead. He tried to give himself a haircut."

"Good going, Trey." Tino laughs from the other room.

Lukas snickered, "The cool part was they let me stitch it up for him." He starts pulling on the dress, "Time check?"

"10:45", Tino smiling at his son's rare show of enthusiasm.

-Denmark-

Mathis starts up his car and checks that everything is perfect. They all pull out of the plaza and head for the racing road. Gilbert stands to the side holding up some cloth. "Are you racers ready for the awesome me to start this thing…..GO" They pull off in a screeching start.

- Wisconsin -

Lukas pulls out of his home and heads down the road driving just a little faster than legally allowed.

-Denmark-

The racers peal around turns as the police try to keep spectators safely back. Both trying hard to overrun the other.

- Wisconsin -

Lukas is hauling ass down the road and comes up to a small tractor. Pulling up behind it he tries looking around, but can't see anything and just tries going around it. '_SHIT'_ no luck car coming. He huffs and sits back to wait a moment. Time slowly being ate up.

-Denmark-

The drivers raced along the narrow country road going speeds well into the 90s. Mathis was so far in the lead when a truck pulled out into the road, hitting the breaks he drives around the truck on a dirt path and loses his first place spot.

- Wisconsin -

Lukas is getting well and truly frustrated now as time goes by but still having no luck getting around the tractor. _Shit it 9:59 I'm gonna be late and Feliciano's gonna kill me. _Fed up he tries again only to be blocked, so he risks going around the other using the pull off portion of the road. "Bye," he waves to the farmer.

-Denmark-

A cop stands ready waiting for the racers to declare the winner. They fly down the road getting closer Mathis still in last. Just as they get to the line his opponite pulls off the gas and Mathis flys by into first winning the race "NO DAMMIT," he curses knowing the other let him win.

- Wisconsin -

Lukas horribly late now, swerving into the church yard narrowly missing several people including the bride; who instead of running grabbed his veil and started waving it around like a flag; leaving his groom to be the one to snatch him back messing up some of his slicked back hair. Lukas parks and hops out smoothing his dress "Hi…Great dress Feli, Ludwig you look…good" With an embarrassed flush he pulls his shoes on and tried to ignore his friends horrified faces as they all enter the church.

-Denmark-

Mathis gets out of his car still pissed at the other buts remains cival as they shake hands.

"Good race, Your Highness."

"Not exactly the way I wanted to win. It'd been better if you hadn't lifted your foot off at the end."

"No, you did great." He steps back as two young girls run up jumping onto Mathis kissing him

"Congratulations. Mathis" He smiles and kissing both rather lewdly he runs his hands down them both. Two paparazzi pull up and start taking picture of the group focusing on the young prince's public display. The young man and women smile as the cameras go off.

- Wisconsin -

Lukas sits at a table with the brides brother watching people dance to the beautiful Italian music. Ludwig and Feliciano dance close to each other smiling blissfully. Lukas smiles and turns to Lovino, "And then there were two".

"It's not that bad." He sneers at Ludwig looking for all purposes like he was forced to be their today.

"No, they seem really happy. I...I just remember how much we used to talk about getting out there and following our dreams." He sighs "There's a whole world out there to see. You too. We're the last holdouts." Lovino looks away then holds up his hand.

"Antonio and I are engaged." He bashfully looks at Lukas, "Don't hate me."

"That's great." Lukas recovers and hugs his friend. "Why would I hate you? No."

"Oh, thanks." Lovino looks relived and returns the hug as Feli calls out.

"OK, ladies." The bride stands up on the stage flower held high.

"Oh, look." Romano says hatefully. "My stupid little brother is throwing the bouquet." He gets up and drags Lukas to the front. "If I have to wear this stupid dress at my faggy brother's potato bastard wedding then your gonna suffer with me."

"Are you ready, ladies?" Feliciano smiles as he turns around. Holding the flowers high" One, two, three." It flies and Lukas sneakily bops it so that Lovino catches it.

"Dammit I caught it!" he tries to shove it at Lukas "Quick before the tomato bastard fi….CHIGGY!" Romano screams as he's lifted up and twirled by his fiancé.

"AW LOVI isn't this great. Little Feli gets married and you caught the bouquet. This proves were meant to be."

"FELILCIANO I HATE YOUA SO MUCHA"

"VE"

-Denmark-

Yao paces while Emill sits playing a game. "He is late every time." The king sits just as angry as his husband.

"Yes." Emill doesn't even bat a eye at his parents. Mathis walks in with him and Gilbert putting the final touches on his outfit.

"It's ok, I've got it. Gilbert, Thank you." He walks in to a arm full of the crown princess.

"Mathis" Giving his big brother a hug Emill looks up to his brother as he ruffles his hair.

"Hi Emill" they both fall in line behind their parents. As they walk in they are announced to the room.

"His Majesty, the king, Ivan. Her Majesty, the queen, Yao. His Royal Highness, the crown prince, Mathis. Her Royal Highness,

Princess Emill." They walk in with Emill's attendant Mei following close and Gilbert shadowing Mathis.

- Wisconsin -

Lukas ands his parents pull in front of the college. Tino hops out and helps Lukas out of the back before smiling up at the school.

"Here we are, honey." Tino pulls out a couple bags as his husbands climbs out to help. Lukas now loaded down gets hugs from his dad.

"Ho'e t' s'e 'ou a' Th'n'ks'gi'vi'g." Berwald wraps his arms around Lukas in a surprisingly gentle hug before pulling away.

"All right, I love you, Dad."

"Bye, sweetheart." His mom says as the Swedish man pulls him close to watch their son leave.

"Bye. Thanks." Lukas waves one last time before disappearing into the crowd.

"Hello?" Lukas looks in to see his roommate.

"Lukas. hey."

"How's it going Feliks?" They hug each other and Lukas starts sitting his stuff down.

"Like, Oh my God. Tots Good. How psyched are you to be back?" Lukas shakes his head at his polish friend before smirking.

"Yeah, but this year we do the dishes every three weeks whether we need to or not. And by "we", I mean were calling Toris." They laugh before Feliks smiles and bounces over to some sound system.

"Oh, like, look what my dad hooked me up with." Lukas whistled. "Yeah. Like, he may be totally inaccessible emotionally, but he does know how to install some really cool crap." Lukas starts putting away things sighing.

"Well, enjoy it. I'll be lucky if I'm ever home this year. I've got a five-hour chem lab, plus med-school applications and work." Feliks jumps in front of Lukas and put his hands up.

"Hey, hey, classes haven't even started yet. Before you start, like, saving the world, you should come to the Rat with me, Franny and Liet."

"So at this point in the trip, me and the other tour leaders are just..." Francis says waving his arms around as they walk through the bar to their favorite spot. "We're fed up with all these rich, snotty kids and all of their complaining. So one night in Rome, we go to this bar, and I slept with a 45 year-old cheesy Italian guy." They all get to their seats and Lukas snickers at the French boy.

"Forty-five? Wow." Francis looks pleased and shrugs.

"Well, he was cute in a Mussolini kind of way. Could have been Feili's and Lovi's grandpa for all know..oh here comes the punk who thinks he's a gentlemen" Francis says as the owner of the bar walks over to them.

"What are you gits talking about?" the short brit says.

"Our love for older, virile men like you, Arthur." Lukas smiles at the well know man.

"A few more of these and believe me, I'll be the best-looking guy in here."

"Then you better take Franny's away." The French boy gives Lukas a dirty look.

"Oh, yes, please. I would hate to think those horrible eyebrows might look pleasing by the night end." Arthur hits him in the head with the serving tray and ignores his whimpers in favor of talking to Lukas.

"You want back on the work rotation?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"How's tomorrow?"

"How's Thursday?"

"How's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is."

"All right. This round's on me." He walks off calling, "cept for the frogs, he pays double.

"Thanks. Cheers." Course from three members of the party while the French man curses at Arthur till Lukas distracts him.

"I can't believe you got to see all of Europe." He sighs and leans forward over his drink, " I wish I could fast-forward through the next five years..."

"I hate when he starts to talk about his life plan." Francis interrupts moaning. " It makes me feel so unfocused."

"Tell me about it. I'm a senior, and I've changed my major, like, six times." Toris spazes and Feliks pats him on the back chiming in. "I don't even have a major." Toris falls back. "Oh, please. By the time you get one, Lukas will be done with Johns Hopkins."

Lukas looks around, "That's if I get in." Everyone screams.

"You'll get in!"

"No. Not after this semester. I have to take Shakespeare." He huffs hatefuly, " Some sort of stupid humanities requirement."

Feliks fed up with Lukas' mood stands up, "That's it. The next time you talk about classes or work, you have to do a shot." Lukas pouts,"It's just that Shakespeare is so useless..." Feliks jumps up, "Stop!" grabs a shot from the next table, "Hey, guys, I need this." He then hands it to Lukas who dose not seem happy at all and sings out, "Here you go."

"No." Lukas tries to shove it away but the whole group pushes it forward.

"No,like,come on." Feliks tries. "Oh, yeah, definitely." Francis grins hopeing to see the normally calm Lukas drunk by the nights end.

"What is this?" Lukas sniffs the shot making a face while the table of traitors sing out a bar chant, "Drink it. Drink it. It's your first night." Lukas smiles and holds it up to their drinks, "Cheers." They nock back the shots and Lukas nearly coughs but gives a small smile, "Oh, I hate you guys." But there is no malice as he shares his first night back to school with friends who truly care for him.

-Denmark-

King Ivan and Prince Mathis walk swiftly down the hall toward the meeting, "Did you read all the prepared research materials?" Mathis responds with a barley there nod, "Of course." Ivan rounds on his son,eyes alight, "Mathis, one day, you will be the 51st ruler of the longest continuous monarchy in the history of the world." Mathis sighs having heard this sense he was in the whom, "Yes, I'm aware, Father." Ivan continues very agitated by now, "It's a monarchy that still requires the participation of the king in the workings and decisions of the government. So if I ask you if you're prepared, it's not an insignificant question." Mathis stops and straightens up a bit, "Father, I'm prepared, ok?" Ivan shakes his head as they are let into the room.

"His Majesty, the king. And His Royal Highness, the crown prince." They start to walk in when Ivan stumbles, "Your Majesty." He waves off the prime minster,"I'm all right."

"Prime minister." Mathis shakes hands, "Your Royal Highness." They both head to the table.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, let's get started." -"But a six-percent pay increase is the least the national unions will accept."

"That's unconscionable."

"Look. If we can't agree, how are we gonna get the two sides together?"

"This is blackmail."

"All right, we'll have to make other concessions then."

"Is there no end to the workers' demands? Our government must refuse to give in to the unions at all costs."

"I appreciate your ardor, Thomas, but I assure you they are very serious

about the deadline."

"Without concessions, they will strike. A nationwide strike will be disastrous for our economy."

Throughout this whole time Mathis tuned out the older men bickering and has instead been flirting with a younger women and drawing on the papers he should be reading. Ivan has taken notice, "Mathis, I'm sure we'd all like to know what you think." Mathis starts and looks at his father, "Sorry, what was the question? I was... I was busy." Ivan looks horrible disappointed, "I see."

"I don't know why my father insists I go with him." Mathis storms around the room yanking a sword from the holder and swishes it fiercely, "I've always detested those meetings." Gilbert only seems to just barely keep from laughing at him, "Yes, sir. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that, I don't know, you're going to be king someday." Mathis glares at the snickering butler, "Yes, don't remind me, Gilbert. You're very lucky you're not me, let me tell you." Gilbert grins widely, "If you want to change places, sir, call me day or night." Mathis collapses on the chair loosening his tie and turning on the tv, "You know my mother's gonna go crazy when she finds out what happened today. It's a speech I definitely don't want to hear. I need to get out of Denmark, Gilbert. I need to clear my head."

Gilbert sneers and gestures around, "Oh, yes, and where would you like to clear your head this time, sir?" He roams about the room picking things up while Mathis flicks through the shows, "I hear the slopes are opening early in St. Moritz this year. Monte Carlo has opened a new casino. Dropping a few hundred thousand kroner always seems to have worked miracles in the past." As he flits about the room a commercial comes on and Mathis shushes him. "Wait, no time for that. Watch this!"

Warning.

The following commercial... For years, Desperate Dan has been talking real men into doing the most outrageous things. And he's captured it all on tape. And now Desperate Dan takes you to America's heartland to bring you Wild College Boys: The Boys of Wisconsin.

"Wisconsin?" Yao says slightly surprised.

"Yes."

"Why there, son?" Ivan chimes in wondering what his son was gonna pull this time.

"Because I've never spent much time in America before. And I'd rather go to the heart of the country where I can meet ordinary Americans." Mathis rushes through a bit flustered about his true meaning of going but tries to recover, "Plus, there's a well-respected university with interesting programs and a wide variety of extracurricular activities." Yao doesn't bye it and Gilbert dispirit coughing laugh in the background doesn't help.

"But this is absurd." Mathis stands tall, " Look, I see this as a real opportunity to find myself." Yao cuts in scoffing, "Oh, Mathis, please. This is just another in a series of escapades, which, by the way, we finance, inevitably ending up with you in some tabloid, embarrassing us and forcing you to come back to the palace to hide yourself until you convince us you have to go and find yourself yet again." Mathis scowls in anger and bites back harshly, "If I'm the embarrassment you believe me to be, then maybe you should cut me off." Yao shocked nearly gets up, "Well, what are you saying?" He presses forward and raising his voice, "I'm saying I want to go and I'm going. And I neither require your money nor your permission." Yao stands, "Mathis!" Mathis storms out screaming, "I will do this on my own, Mother!"

"Let him go." Ivan pulls Yao toward him till his queen is sited on his lap, "We've tried everything else, and it doesn't work, so...frankly, it's encouraging he even wants to try." Yao nods before his eyes catch Gilbert trying to sneak out of the room.

"Gilbert. You will go with him." Gilbert looks pissed, "Me, Your Majesty? On my own? Surely there's a caretaker better suited than..." Yao cuts him off smiling evilly, "I will arrange for our departure."

_-yeah their both in the same country now-_

"Hey!" Lukas damn near smacks the limo that almost hits him, "Slow down. You stupid ass." He storms off and Mathis rolls down the window blatenly staring at his ass.

"Just look at them all, Gilbert. Thousands upon thousands of young,crazy college kids getting drunk and taking their tops off." Gilbert is less than amused, " Yes, sir, what a awesome treat for us that it's happening here in America's dairy land. Breeding ground of the coronary bypass patients of the world." Mathis is still staring after Lukas until he disappears from sight, "God his butt is so cute and did you see that face. A definite looker." Gilbert shrugs, "Too moody for me. Your parents are expecting you to attend your classes, Your Royal Highness."

"Yes, I know. Listen, Gilbert." He turns to his friend as the car creeps forward in the crowd of kids," From this point forward, I do not want you to address me as the prince or Your Royal Highness. You will address me as Mathis." He sighs leaning back as the car pulls in front of a dorm. " The last thing I need right now is to have the press all over me." Gilbert looks at him like he grown two heads causing Mathis to snicker and punch his shoulder lightly, "I think it's gonna be fun."

"I'm having a great time already."

"Are you unhappy, Gilbert?"

"What gave me away, Mathis?"

"Oh I don't know. Your lack of your favorite word is a tip off."

"Well at least you know that much about me," Mathis snickers as they share a good natured mini brawl in the back of the car before climbing out as students.

"Oh, Gilbert, this is us." They walk into the dorm room and Gilbert sneered at the dirty state of the room, "Good heavens. I thought you had to be convicted of a crime before you lived somewhere like this."

"It's not that bad. Plus, we haven't seen the rest of it yet." Mathis smiles and walks around to open another door that turn out to be a closet. Gilbert rolls his eyes, "Apparently, this is the rest of it."

"Well, I like it. And I'll even let you have first choice of the beds." Gilbert jumped up and down, "Oh, awesome. Which stained mattress shall I choose?" He gives Mathis a you gotta be shiting me look before they both turn to the door to see another student walk in with a arm load of different things.

"You the new guys?" They both nod and the snotty boy crosses his arms and looks at them distastefully, "I'm Roderick. All right, all my foods and things are labeled, so I'll know if you ate or touched anything. I'm allergic to dairy, shellfish, red meat, melon, nuts and kiwi. So don't bring any of that stuff around here. The keyboard is off-limits. If you screw up any of my recordings, I'll blind you with my laser pointer." Both men stare at the prissy student already planning to make his life hell.

-chapter end-

Well that took me forever to type. All chapters are probably only gona be about half this chapters size. Now for anyone who is planning on reviewing. All flames will be ignored and all help taken into account. I'm writing this purely for my own pleasure and not for someone to nick pick and tell me every little flaw or what a horrible writer I am. I love all of you enjoy.


End file.
